


Late Night Needs

by redeye_writes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Cuddling, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Redeemed Ben Solo, Sleeping Together, Spooning, Touching, Voice Kink, Watching Someone Sleep, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeye_writes/pseuds/redeye_writes
Summary: ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------“Jesus Christ, what time is it?” He said suddenly while finally reaching for the lamp switch. He squinted at the alarm clock.“It’s late.” You propped yourself up and suddenly found yourself seated in his lap, straddling his waist. He could barely even pay attention to anything but you with your legs on either side of him.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & You, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Late Night Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, just a short one-shot fluff of reader x ben solo cuddling. It's also borderline sex but I couldn't bring myself to write it the other day, so mainly just fluff. Hope you guys enjoy <3

Your eyes widened, and for a brief moment they stayed alert as you slowly propped yourself up on your elbows to see why you had woken. The heavy weight of sleep now inched it’s way back to hang itself over your eyelids. You had probably just woken up at random, nothing to worry about, you assured yourself. You felt your body slowly deflate back into the mattress, but before you could manage to do so on your own, a large arm hooked around your torso and scooped you closer.

His arm draped over your side as your back was pressed up against his chest, occasionally rising and falling with each of his breaths. His jagged chin rested in the dip between your neck and shoulder, and pieces of his hair threatened to tickle your skin as they disheveled from his head.

A half grin slipped across your face as he lazily hummed into the crevice of your shoulders while he adjusted his position. His hand draped out in front of your face, which was close enough for your nose to graze against it. Your one free hand, that you weren’t lying on, reached up and gingerly grabbed his hand, weakly massaging it between your fingers. This time, he nestled more deeply into your neck almost as if molding into you. Although you had seen his fingers countless times, you would never stop marveling how much larger they were than your own. You would continue to awe the fact that the palm of his hand would almost devour your own when holding it.

“Ben? Are you awake?” You whispered sharply. You turned yourself to face him, his head pressing more firmly into your neck as you did so.

“Hmm,” He moaned into your skin, now slowly pulling back to look up at you. You turned around, back to the wall. He blinked at you carefully, as observant as someone could be who had just been woken up. Sleep still droned on in your muscles, but you tried desperately to fend it off, you wanted to see his face.

Not in the way that you would quickly glance up at him while you two would have your morning coffee. No. You wanted to memorize every square inch of his face. You wanted to take all of him in, every blemish, every crease. You wanted to admire his once oblique and stern features relax. How the sharp line in between his brows would soften into nothing more than a faint indentation, which, now was insignificant next to his slightly parted mouth surrounded by lips pursed with whatever dream he might have stirred from. His nose, while remaining unchanged, would show nostrils that weren’t flared with his regular resting intensity. And his eyes. Oh, his eyes, glowing with understanding, still unable to fully focus on you with the vision still cloudy with the foggy grasp of consciousness. The brown surrounding his pupil that was just dark enough to swallow them whole, harboring gentleness while also giving way to a certain hunger.

He radiated heat that you could feel several inches away from his frame. Your hand set aside his own and was now guided up to his forehead, covered in droopy waves, slightly brushing hairs away from his face.

His eyes fluttered for a moment awaiting what you were to do next. Your gaze was still unbroken from his face.

“What?” His lips curled into a smirk which was followed by a slight grunt. Maybe if he was somewhat more awake it would be identified as a laugh. “What are you doing?” Ben’s head tilted into the pillow and shifted as he curiously studied your expression.

“Just looking.” Your head tilted, mirroring his own. Your faces were close enough for you to feel his breaths brush against your cheeks.

“Yeah?” He pressed on. Silence. “At what?”

You said nothing but felt mischief find its way into your once half-awake body. You shifted in the bed so that your back was to him and you lay on your side. “You.” You mumbled only loud enough to your own ear as a giggle escaped.

“Sorry, What?” He toyed while sitting himself upright. “I didn’t catch that.” You could practically feel him looking at your back, so you decided to escalate whatever this was that was about to unwind. Your toes prodded at his legs behind you, grazing up and down them. Your other heel pressed into his thigh suggestively.

A sharp breath huffed from Ben in surprise. You knew that stupid smile so well you could practically see it spread across his face without turning around. The weight shifted on the mattress and before you knew it he managed to drag you over next to him. You were on your back now and held up your arms to lazily swat at him.

“C’mon, I wanna hear what you were looking at.” By the way the pitch of his voice heightened you knew that he knew damn well what you were looking at.

“God you’re so annoying sometimes, you know that?” You groaned while once more trying to reach your hand up to his face. This time, you planned, you would try to squish his face, that’ll make him feel re—

Before you could finish your thought, his hand clasped around your forearm with an unforgiving grip. You stopped your act and peered up at him waiting for something to happen. There it was again: that stupid smile that practically made you melt. The smile that would make your limbs go limp — putty in his hands for him to shape.

And without warning, he guided you upwards and towards his face. His other hand pulled you in closer from the back of your neck and into his lips. His kisses were sloppy, and you were sure that yours were too. Quick, aggressive breaths met your nose as his own was pressed up against yours. You felt a moan rumble deep within your mouth, and with that you felt the intensity of his kiss deepen.

You broke away from him for a split second when you noticed his arm blindly searching for the switch on the lamp next to the bed. The room was dimly lit by the rays of moonlight clawing their way through the blinds, but he still wanted to see more.

“Jesus Christ, what time is it?” He said suddenly while finally reaching for the lamp switch. He squinted at the alarm clock.

“It’s late.” You propped yourself up and suddenly found yourself seated in his lap, straddling his waist. He could barely even pay attention to anything but you with your legs on either side of him. You leaned forward and continued where you had left off. The two of your mouths collided, but this time with more fervent desire. His hands trailed over your sides and to the center of your back, drawing you in closer.

The friction of his body between your thighs was just enough to ignite a warmth in your stomach, which fluttered with such volume that your hips bucked towards him. It was your body’s way of telling you that it demanded more.

Your hand searched through his hair, tugging lightly as the kiss deepened. The only sound that filled the bedroom was the crashing of your lips, the moans escaping your mouths, and the ruffle of both of your shirts as you tore them off. Ben’s eyes trailed your now exposed chest and ravished the sight of you with only his eyes, practically rendering you limp in his lap. But you had other plans than letting him take the lead this time. You felt your way up to his chest, marveling every inch of skin with your fingertips until you reached his face. You leaned in close to his lips and right as he opened his mouth for you to meet him, you traveled just to the side and found your way to his ear, murmuring.

“I was looking at you before.” Before you could pull back to see his expression, you cracked and felt laughter shake through your body. It was almost like you had broken character from your overconfidence, but you couldn’t help yourself.

His arms embraced you unexpectedly and he rolled the two of you back into your original places on the bed, this time with your back to him once more. “I know,” he laughed. His laughter was soon suppressed by the kisses he placed across the back of your neck, sending vibrations across your skin. They were tender, yet urgent as if he worried you might grow bored if he stopped. You tried to turn around to face him, but his arms encircled you too heavily as you squirmed in them.

“Where are you trying to go?” He hushed lazily. “You’re mine.” This time, his tone lost the previous playfulness and gave way to a certain possessiveness. The warmth in your stomach only grew more intense, needier. A moan filled the room and you wanted nothing more than to have him. All of him. As if his body pressing against you while you fought hopelessly to turn around wasn’t enough to satisfy that.

"So needy," Ben cooed as you finally turned around. A yawn escaped his mouth.

"I'll show you needy, you --," but before you could finish, his lips fashioned their way towards yours, silencing you -- your protest now hums into his mouth. He pulled back and pecked your forehead, now scanning your face, with eyes shining in admiration. Your thumb gradually circled his plush lips and a toothy grin formed at your touch.

"Y/N." He paused, now looking more serious with what seemed like a slight pang of regret coming over him. You poured all of your attention into him, unable to meet his eyes again. "I'm so tired," Ben groaned softly, his forehead threatening to fall into yours. You gazed up at him. Suddenly, you were able to recognize the circles beneath his eyes as they slowly blinked. Each blink slower than the previous.

"Let's go back to bed," you purred. Your head nudged his chest, his chin grazing the top of your hair as he rested his own on the pillow. Your arms sandwiched between his body and your own, fingertips facing your body. You looked up before drifting off to sleep, his broad chest greeting you with each rise and fall. Ben's hand wrapped around you and settled on the center of your naked back, while the other he put his weight on slipped under your neck. Your head now leaned against his arm and you could feel his jaw clench on top. “Hm?” You questioned.

"Don't think you won't wake up tomorrow morning with my head in between your thighs." Ben toyed, continuing to doze off.

"Oh?" You exhaled into his chest, smirking. "I'll be looking forward to it."


End file.
